Kyoya Ohtori, Vampire
by Sierra Wood
Summary: The Ohtori family is a family of vampires. Kyoya can't help himself one day and feeds from a guest of the host club one day after school. However, what happens when a certain host finds out his secret? Note: The type of vampires are of my own caliber. However, they share likenesses with the vampires from Twilight and Vampire Knight. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A vampire. A vampire is what the Host Club's Shadow King was. He wasn't too much like the vampires perceived in Twilight, he didn't sparkle in the sun. But he wasn't like the vampires in the old folk tales, he didn't burn in the sun. No, Kyoya could be in the sun and go to school all he wanted. He could hide his fangs and everything. His eyes kept their color and his skin complexion looked normal. He might be dead but for some reason his vampire body managed to give off some form of body heat that passed for a living human. Everything about him, to a human that had no knowledge of what a true vampire was, screamed that he was alive and he was human. However if you were to look closely and dig deeper you would find that Kyoya was of a supernatural race. He had mind reading abilities, which helped him with his reputation of being the Shadow King, as well as a few other abilities. He knew all and anything that he didn't know he could easily find out. He knew Haruhi thought of him as a mind reader but knew that she just wondered about how he knew what she was thinking. There were times where he wanted to tell her what he was and that she was right about him being able to read minds, but he knew she would never believe him.

When Tamaki suggested that the Host Club was to do a vampire cosplay, Kyoya knew that this might spell trouble. He made sure that he changed away from the other hosts so that they wouldn't notice that he didn't put on fake fangs like the rest of them but let his actual fangs show.

"Kyoya! Are you vready to sink your teeth into zhe ladies?" Tamaki burst in speaking in a fake Transylvanian accent.

_'God Tamaki, don't phrase things that way.'_ Kyoya thought holding back the temptation to actually bite someone. He didn't have to worry about turning anyone into a vampire like his eldest brother and his father did. Only the head of the family and the firstborn held the power to change humans to vampires. However, his father could actually decide if the person he was biting got changed, while his brother had to suck the person dry if he wasn't trying to turn them, they got turned no matter what if they weren't dead.

"Yes, Tamaki. I'm ready. Come on. We shouldn't keep everyone waiting." Kyoya said walking past the Host Club king and out the door.

Tamaki realized that Kyoya was leaving him and ran out after him.

* * *

_'Tamaki, don't tempt me like this. That girl looks so, delicious. Snap out of it Kyoya, you have your own guests to fed, er, tend to.'_ Kyoya thought as he discreetly watched Tamaki pretend to bite the exposed neck of one of his guests.

"Kyoya, would you like to bite one of our necks?" One of Kyoya's guests asked.

"Normally, I would love to," Kyoya stated," But now is not the time. I will however, show you the club's new photobook of all the cosplays we have done so far. Now, who would like a copy."

"OH, ME KYOYA!" "I WOULD LOVE ONE!" "I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT!"

_'Too easy.'_ Kyoya thought giving them his host smile, 'But that girl that Tamaki has still looks delicious.'

The girl that Kyoya was talking about was none other than, Kalkae Tanuki, the daughter of the owner of one of the leading electronics brand.

_'I might have to actually pull her aside once the club is over.'_ Kyoya thought trying to not lick his lips.

The Host Club continued on running like always and finally everyone had left. Kyoya grabbed everything he needed and ran out the door. He had slipped Kalkae a note that said that he was intrigued by her and wanted to know more about her, which in a way was true.

Slightly excited about his 'meeting', Kyoya walked with a slight spring in his step as he made his way outside.

* * *

Kyoya placed his things under a tree and made his way over to the meeting spot.

When he rounded the corner, he saw Kalkae standing there with a light blush on her face.

"Ms. Tanuki. Thank you for coming." Kyoya said using a smooth tone.

"You're welcome, Ohtori- Senpai. You said you were intrigued by me." Kalkae said looking into his eyes.

Kyoya advanced slowly to his meal. He threw her a sultry look as he moved closer to her. He stopped right in front of her.

"You're very beautiful. Did you know that?" He asked reaching out to caress her cheek. Kyoya read her mind while doing so, _'Is this actually happening? One of the hosts, Kyoya Ohtori no less, has actually noticed me? And he's showing a side of himself that no one else gets to see. The loving caring side.'_ Kalkae thought she leaned into his caress, letting him know he could continue.

Slipping his other hand around her waist, Kyoya pulled her closer to him. He burried his face in the crook of her neck taking in her sweet scent.

"You smell so sweet," he murmured. He brushed her hair back to clear her neck. He could hear her heartbeat, it was fast. Tuning into her mind once again, Kyoya knew that she wasn't scared and that she completely trusted him.

_'You foolish girl,'_ Kyoya thought as he licked her neck slowly.

"Senpai?" Kalkae said as she felt his tongue grace her skin.

"You are so beautiful, Kalkae." Kyoya said using the tone that made his meals putty in his hands.

"Thank you, Senpai." Kalkae said quietly. The way he had said her name made her feel special and the way he had said it made her think that he cared.

Kyoya lightly kissed her neck and then asked,"Do you mind if I left my mark, Kalkae?"

"No Senpai, I do not mind at all." she answered eager for him to lay his claim.

"Good." Kyoya sucked her soft skin to soften it even more to make a clean bite.

Kalkae sighed with pleasure. Then, on that cue, Kyoya sank his teeth into her. Blood rushed to the surface and Kyoya finally got his meal. The warm liquid reached his tongue and he drank. Kalkae relaxed into his hold and let him do as he pleased. This was because a vampire's fangs released a type of relaxant into the human body that caused them to become putty when a vampire bit them.

_'Mmm, type O, my favorite.'_ Kyoya thought as he fed. When he pulled out his fangs from Kalkae's neck, the girl collapsed from weakness. She was just barely awake. He tilted her head up.

"You, you're-" she started.

"Shh," Kyoya put a finger to her lips, "Stop talking and look into my eyes. What just happened here, never happened. I'm taking you home because someone from class- D gave you trouble. Nothing happened and you don't remember what I am or the note." Then he stopped talking.

Kalkae blinked then she saw Kyoya looking down at her. "OH! Senpai! Thank you! I was so scared! That boy from class-D! Oh, I'm so glad you were here!"

"Hush now Ms. Tanuki. I'll take you home and explain why you're late. Now sleep." Kyoya said touching her forehead. Kalkae immediately fell asleep. Kyoya scooped her up into his arms and turned around.

There, with her eyes wide, standing there was-

"Haruhi."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Pie! That was random. Anyway, I got this idea a while back and I just finished it. Don't know how long it will be or were it will go so it will be interesting. Also has anyone noticed that Haruhi is always the one to find out things? As for the vampires, the type is of my own thoughts, though some of the ideas came from Vampire Knight, great show btw go check it out, and they are basically the ultimate killers. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! And have a wonderful day!**


	2. Chapter 2

He blinked. Then took a long look at her and her mind.

Haruhi's mind was racing, it was processing everything she just saw. Kyoya caught flashes of confusion and hurt in her mind. The one thing that Kyoya was expecting was non existent. Haruhi wasn't afraid in any way, shape,or form. She didn't want to run away, no she wanted answers. She wanted to know why he never told her anything.

Contrary to popular belief, Kyoya and Haruhi were actually fairly close. He had opened up to her after their adventure at the mall. He considered her a friend and confidant. And he was the same for her. And now, it seemed that it was almost all down the drain. She realized that Kyoya had things that he never told her, but she thought it only went down to what he really thought of himself. She wasn't prepared for this. And she hoped that she would get the answers she wanted.

"Haruhi, I- I'm- The thing is..." Kyoya struggled, for the first time in his life, to find words, "I'm a vampire. Actually, everyone in my family is a vampire. You should be running. But you're not. Why?"

"Give me one good reason, why I should run Senpai." She said stepping closer.

"You saw everything. Don't deny it. I know you did. The evidence is in my arms. For all you know, I've killed her." He said standing his ground.

"You didn't. You have more self control than that. It's true I saw everything. But I know you didn't kill her. She's knocked out. I know you did something to her though. I want to know what you did. However that can wait. She needs to get home and I need to clear my head. I'll talk to you later Senpai. Tomorrow is Saturday. I'll call you after lunch. And I expect answers." Haruhi turned on her heel and walked away to start home.

Kalkae stirred in Kyoya's arms. She was still asleep but would wake up soon. Kyoya watched Haruhi's fading figure a while longer and then left to take Kalkae home. He had Tachibana get his things and got into his limo with Kalkae.

* * *

After dropping off Kalkae and explaining what 'happened' to her parents, Kyoya was in his room doing some work for his father. He had just finished looking over the monthly report of one of his family's medical companies, when he heard footsteps approaching his door. Closing his laptop, Kyoya got up and opened his bedroom door and was face-to-face with his middle brother, Akito.

"What do you want Akito?" Kyoya sighed.

"Hmmph, you don't seem happy that your dear older brother came to visit, now do you?" Akito said.

"Well, I was in the middle of some work for father." Kyoya said.

"Oh, that can wait. No, what I came to ask you was," Akito dropped his voice and spoke into Kyoya's ear, "How did that girl taste?"

Kyoya kept his composure, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, it's clear, written in black and white even, that you got yourself a little, 'snack', today, Hmm, am I right Kyoya?"

Kyoya stood there in silence.

"I'll take your silence as a yes then. So," Akito raced past Kyoya and flopped on Kyoya's couch, "I'll ask again. How did she taste?"

Glaring at his brother, Kyoya replied bitterly, "Same as always, just a bland, disgusting taste."

"Hmm, pity. I pity you Kyoya, I really do." Akito said sitting up.

"And why is that?" Kyoya asked trying to 'see' what his brother was upto.

"No, no, Kyoya. Bad, you shouldn't even try to read me, you know that."

"It was worth the try," Kyoya muttered under his breath.

"No," Akito said shaking his head, "It really was a waste of your time and power."

"To you maybe, but not for me. Continue though, why do you... pity, me?" Kyoya said.

"My dear, baby, brother," Akito said getting up and sauntering over to Kyoya, "I pity you, because you will never know the, true, taste of blood and you will never know the full power of a human's blood when it is truly, tasted."

"That's a waste of your pity now isn't it?" Kyoya asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who know. But I will say this, you can't go on like this Kyoya, one day you'll snap and then where will we be? Exposed and hunted down." Akito left Kyoya's room and Kyoya was left to his thoughts.

'My brother may be right. I can't continue on like this. A vampire is supposed to thrive off the substance that courses through a human's veins. While it's true that type O blood holds some form of flavor for me, it's not enough to get me to feed as often as I should,' Kyoya thought laying down on his bed. He lay there all night and at some point, though he doesn't remember when, fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey Y'all! So I have finally updated this. It's been a while. Things are a little hectic at school and that's why it's taking me FOREVER to update. If you notice this little bit is a smidge like Vampire Knight, which this story will have little pieces here and there. How y'all liked Akito. He is the middle son of the Otori family. I hope I got his character right. Haven't decided if I want to keep him around or not yet. So yha, PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
